


This

by IHopeThisDoesntAffectMyFuture



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Tags Are Hard, What Have I Done, fuck homework, i hope future employers dont find this, ill add more tags later, im writing this instead, sal has a band, this is why I have no friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHopeThisDoesntAffectMyFuture/pseuds/IHopeThisDoesntAffectMyFuture
Summary: Ash's parents were out of town so she decided to throw a party at her place. After a spontaneous concert and a little bit of dancing, Larry can't take it anymore.The song that is heavily referenced in this song is "This" by Finn D. Go listen to that before reading the fic. Heres the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTuvrW4-ql4





	This

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned in this fic:  
> Stayin' Alive - Why Mona Cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzS-wEKAGfw  
> This - Finn D. (Me!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTuvrW4-ql4  
> Check out my original song that was featured in this fic!

Larry stood in front of his mirror, deciding against tucking his Sanity’s Fall t-shirt into his jeans because it would “make him look like an old man”. Tonight Ashley’s parents were out on vacation, and she decided to throw a banger at her place. She lived on the more wealthy side of town. Her upper-middle-class family was able to afford a large house with an even larger back yard. Despite coming from money, she surrounded herself with the poorer kids at her school, claiming that they were slightly less posh than the rest. Only slightly.

As if Sal had read his mind, Larry opened his front door just as his friend was about to nock.

Sal was dressed in a high waisted, black mini skirt that flared out at the waist, a McCaffrey t-shirt tucked into his skirt, and an oversized white flannel with matching white fishnets. He was also wearing a pair of knee-high, clear stripper heels, bringing him from 5’2 to 5’7, though he was still shorter than Larry. To top it all off, Sal was wearing his hair in space buns, purple glitter brushed into his light blue hair. The buns were being held in place by two white ribbons that dangled right above his shoulders.

All Larry was able to murmur out was a faint "Damn..."  
He swiftly tried to cover up the fact that he was checking his friend out. "I haven't seen you dress up in a while! I feel underdressed!" Larry let out a low chuckle, he was wearing in his classic SF t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of all black converse. To top it all off he had in a pair of gauges, size .03, made of clear glass with a glow in the dark spider in the left one.

“Oh cool. You're wearing the gauges that I got you for your birthday, you rarely wear them.” Sal pointed out, smiling under his prosthetic.

“I only wear them on special occasions, seeing me in these bad boys is even rarer than a Homestuck in 2019,” Larry smirked and sarcastically flipped his hair behind one shoulder, doing his best valley girl impression. “And gurl, this is one of those rare occasions!”

The pair laughed at Larry’s shitty joke and began to walk towards Ash’s house, which was only a mile away from Addison Apartments.

While they were walking Larry bit his lip, his entire face flushing red as he scanned Sal's body from top to bottom, eyes lingering over every single curve of his body. His outfit didn't leave much up to Larry's imagination either.

As the pair walked Sal didn't utter a word. "You alright dude? You spaced out for a bit." As the pair walked, the taller male sheepishly wrapped an arm around Sally's waist. "This alright?" Larry making sure the physical contact wasn't too much. Sure, they've always been physically close, that was just the nature of their relationship, but they'd never been too physical in public places other than school. Though Larry would never admit it, he was a sucker for public display of affection.

From the sudden contact, Sal was snapped out of his state of daydreaming. “Oh yeah dude, sorry I’m all good.” He then leaned into Larry’s touch making them both blush. “And this, this is good.”

“Is there anything on your mind?” Sal asked the question as if his voice was made from the finest silk, making Larry melt like butter on a warm summer day.

"Yeah actually, is it true that Travis, Mr. 'ew gays need Jesus' gave you a love letter in the bathroom? The fuck is up with that?" The taller man tried not to express his jealousy as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sal just chuckled, leaning his head on Larry’s shoulder. “Yeah, but I turned him down. I figured he has to do a lot more self-healing before he goes on a date with anyone.”

"Honestly, I knew he had issues but internalized homophobia? I never knew it was that bad. But it's good that you didn't lead him on. As much as I hate him, no one deserves to be in his shoes."

“Amen to that.”

 

The pair arrived at Ashley’s house a quarter to ten. Sal excitedly skipped up to the front door and rang the bell. Todd opened it and chuckled.

“Geeze Sal, have you never been to a party? The door’s always unlocked.”

Sal laughed along with his friend. “I’m just so excited I forgot! Now move out of my way! I didn’t dress up to stand out here all night!”

As Sal pushed past the read head, Todd looked up at Larry and winked. “Take care of him tonight, we don’t need him getting wasted and grinding on any Tom, Dick, and Harry in the room.

Larry’s face seemed to glow with blush. “I’d never let him do that.”

 

Sal found a free spot for him and Larry, it was on a couch right next to an overly physical couple from another school that Sal vaguely recognized. He laced his delicate fingers through his hair, gently taking out his space buns and re-tieing them. Larry had to fight the urge to kiss Sal right then and there. He looked absolutely ravishing in those fishnets, and the way he carelessly messed with his hair did something for Larry that he just couldn't explain. Sal continued on his rant about the insufferable kids that went to their school. When he got nervous or didn’t know what to talk about, he when into these babbling fits, speaking about whatever was on is mind.

Looking down at his friend, Larry listened to Sal's ramble. He found the shorter male's voice intoxicating, it sent him on a trip more intense than LSD.

Finally, the pair sat in silence as Sal noticed a taller looking male sitting on the floor across from them, causing him to immediately tense up. Sal could easily pass as a girl, but he was rarely eyed down like prey. As if reading his mind, Larry wrapped a protective arm around Sal's shoulder. "Hey, if anyone asks or harasses you just say you're in lesbians with me." He winked and couldn't help but laugh at his own terrible joke. "Just gimme some eye shadow, a bra, and some toilet paper and I'll be good to go!"

Sal chuckled along, though he knew that Larry had never been catcalled for looking like a woman, he felt like if anything went down, he’d be able to handle it, especially with Larry by his side. He didn’t need a protector, but his friend did give him the confidence to stand up for himself.

"You want anything? I'm gonna head over the bar." Larry unwrapped his arm from Sal's shoulder to point towards Ash’s kitchen that was barely visible due to the sea of people dancing and moshing to the music.

Sal only nodded, smiling underneath his prosthetic. “Nah dude, I’m good. I’m actually gonna go dance. If you need me just holler! And with that, he was gone, instantly camouflaged with the crowd. He loved dancing, always doing so with Larry, but he had no problem with dancing with large groups of people.

Larry's heart ached as he watched Sal slink into the crowd, longing to dance with him. However, he knew that he would have to loosen up for a bit before he could dance. Moving over to the “bar”, he ordered two shots of tequila, downing them immediately, already feeling the buzz.

After waiting for the alcohol to calm his nerves, Larry made his way through the crowd, eventually finding Sal. However, he wasn't ready to join him just yet, deciding to enjoy the view of the smaller male's hips moving, hands trailing down his body as he moved to the beat. _Damn_ , the only word that crossed Larry's mind. He didn't know if he had the self-restraint to keep his hands to himself.

Sal, however, continued to dance. He didn’t even notice Larry’s prying eyes watching him from the crowd, he was too focused on the music, indulging himself in the melody, the beat that pumped through his veins and rippled out through his feet. He felt truly free in this state. Dancing caused him to feel like he was a part of the crowd, melting into the sea of people. Not standing out for his prosthetic, simply a background character of an overarching story, and Sal was living for it.

Without being detected, Larry slinked his way over to Sal. He began to dance with him, and the alcohol in his system gave him the courage to place his hands firmly on the shorter boy's waist, pulling him close while simultaneously swaying his hips to the beat. Sal gasped, a sharp breath entering his lungs as his eyes fluttered shut, however, he did not hesitate to accommodate to his new dancing partner.

It started out innocently enough, Sal’s arms wrapped around Larry’s neck, laughing as the taller male dramatically lip-synced to Beyonce. However, as the minutes flew by things began to get a little bit more risque. Between the two men, there was more sweating, more panting, more flesh on flesh and more desperate paws clawing, digging into the unknown. There were no words spoken, but there was a common understanding between the pair that they both needed this, desperately. Their pent up emotions finally finding an outlet, hormones causing Sal to grind onto Larry’s waist and for Larry to pull Sal closer, one hand riding up the smaller boy’s shirt and the other planted firmly on Sal’s rear. From the way the pair were going, it looked like they were going to start fucking right then and there, with a room full of people to spectate.

However, their little escapade would have to be put on hold as Ashley’s voice came through the speakers, pausing the music.

“Todd, Sal, and Neil come to the back porch! Get ready for a spontaneous concert! Anyone who wants to watch come to the back yard! Things are about to get crazy!”

Larry and Sal were snapped back to reality as if the switch of gravity had just turned on and they plummeted from a 10 story building. Without saying a word, Sal walked away, leaving Larry confused and hard from the events that had just taken place.

 

As Ash finally got her makeshift band ready for their spontaneous concert, Sal was chugging a beer, internally swearing at himself for getting carried away with his friend. Larry, on the other hand, was leaning against a tree. He had a perfect view of the porch in which Ash and her boys stood on.

“Are you ready to rock?” She screamed into the microphone, her voice ringing through the speakers in the house and in the yard. The sea of a hundred drunk teenagers roared with cheers. Ash had just recently gotten her band together, even though they didn’t have an official name yet.

Ash nodded at her bandmates, saying something away from the mic that Larry could not make out. She counted down from five with her fingers, and the band started to play. Todd played a smooth, almost jazz-like rhythm on the drums, Neil picked away at his bass, keeping perfect rhythm with his boyfriend, and Sal looked stunning. The moonlight lit his red, electric, Yamaha guitar perfectly. As he thumbed each string and ran his fingers across the neck to create different harmonies to give the illusion of chords, Larry couldn’t help but wonder what else those fingers could do, imagining on how he could put them to better use.

Ash’s voice was unlike any vocalist you heard on the radio. She had a soft, yet raspy tone to a clear and strong voice, perfectly commanding a melody to escape her lungs. The quartet was covering “Staying Alive” by the Bee Gees. However this version you could not give CPR to. It was much slower, with almost a hint of seduction intertwined with melancholy in each note. Larry realized that this song wasn’t just a silly song that you could give CPR to. The lyrics were surprisingly dark, and the minor tone that the group was playing in only highlighted the true message of the song. During the chorus Sal slid his mask upward, only to reveal his mouth. Leaning towards the mic, he perfectly harmonized with the lead singer. Their voices danced like willow trees in the wind, like a flock of birds traveling through the sky gracefully in perfect formation. This band was so much better than a garage band, and this cover was so much better than the original.

Five or six more covers later Ash stepped aside and grabbed a tambourine. Sal stepped up to the mic and began to sing a song that no one in the audience seemed to recognize. His low raspy voice sent chills down Larry’s spine with the first few words he sang.

“When the rain falls, you’re gonna have to carry me home.” Neil’s fingers on the bass perfectly plucked the strings, finger moving on the last string to change each note. “When the sun comes up, your gonna have to carry me home.”

Larry was hypnotized. And maybe it was the alcohol talking but he was absolutely enthralled with the melody, invested in the story that was intertwined with the tune. The lyrics seemed to strike something inside of the brunette, especially coming out of Sal’s lips. His voice did something for Larry that he just couldn’t explain.

“This.” The last word of the song worked its way out of Sal’s lungs. There was dead silence before the crowd began to cheer. Larry couldn’t take it anymore, he needed Sal. Having their dance interrupted was bad enough, but watching him perform up there, hips moving to the rhythm in his tight little skirt, lips looking so soft as he sang. He was irresistible, anyone could see that nothing else mattered to Larry in that point in time.

As Ash turned her iPod back on and Ariana Grande’s voice filled everyone’s ears, Larry sped walked over to Sal, interrupting his conversation with Neil and Todd to be grabbed by the arm and practically dragged inside by the taller male.

Todd and Neil just exchanged knowing glances.

 

Larry fumbled with the lock on Ashley’s parent’s bedroom door while Sal took his mask off and lay it on the dresser. When Larry turned around he was face to face with Sal, who was cocking an eyebrow, legs crossed and leaning back on his arms.

“Do you mind telling me what that was all about?”

Larry was just too frustrated for words to come out of his mouth. Walking over to Sal and roughly forcing his legs open, the bulge in his pants pressing against Sal, fingers gripping into the soft flesh of his thighs. “Can I kiss you?” His voice was needier than intended, but he wanted to make sure he hadn’t miss read the situation.

Sal was already one step ahead of him, grabbing Larry by the collar of his shirt and pressing their lips together forcefully.

The two drunken teens sloppily kissed, mouths wide open, pants and grunts escaping from both of them. Larry gently leaned Sal back, cupping the back of his head with his hand. This caused Sal to immediately pull away from the kiss, earning a desperate mewl from Larry.

“Enough with this soft lovey dovey shit. I want you and I know you want it too. I need you to fuck me,” Sal wrapped his arms around Larry’s neck to bring his lips to the brunette's ear. “Hard.”

The deep tone of the last word set Larry off. Tearing off his clothes and throwing Sal up against the headboard of the bed, biting his collar bone in the process. Sal had the back of his hand over his mouth, attempting to muffle his moans. To no avail, Larry heard the shorter man’s wavering voice and smirked against Sal’s bruised flesh. He pulled away, grabbing Sal by the jaw to force him to look Larry in the eyes.

Sal’s mouth was dripping with saliva, and Larry experimentally rubbed his thumb over Sal’s bottom lip. Immediately, Sal began sucking on the finger, his eyes closing as his tongue licked the underside of Larry’s thumb. Larry exhaled sharply, he hadn’t expected Sal to be so erotic, and he definitely did not expect this much foreplay.

Larry slowly pulled his thumb out of Sal’s mouth, then pulling him down to the mattress. With one hand he pried Sal’s legs open, and with the other, he tore through Sal’s fishnets. Larry hastily pushed Sal’s underwear to the side, only to give his bare ass a squeeze.

Sal’s eyes were screwed shut, he was melting, a blubbering mess. Before he knew it he felt a lube slicked finger slide inside of him. While Sal was distracted, Larry grabbed a bottle of lube from Ash’s parent’s dresser, generously lathering in onto his fingers.

Sal was panting, almost yelling out in pleasure. Indecipherable words pouring out of his mouth, lips parted and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sal was in heaven.

With every added finger, Sal dug his claws deeper and deeper into Larry’s back, causing the larger male to hiss. The scratches stung.

Pain was a pleasure.

Finally, Larry found the prostate. A shriek came from Sal, he began to tear up from the stimulation.

Satisfied, Larry removed his fingers and rubbed the remaining lube on his erect penis. Sal’s own cock was twitching, longing to be touched. Larry leaned over to kiss the tip of the shorter male’s dick, licking some of the precome, sending shivers down Sal’s spine.

Larry then slid his length inside of Sal, driving him wild. Larry chuckled, the once confident Sal was now underneath him, mewling like a kitten, moaning like a virgin even though Larry knew damn well that this was neither of their first times.

Wrapping his fingers around Sal’s cock, he began to stroke while moving in and out of the smaller man. His other hand placed firmly on Sal’s hip, holding him in place as their bodies rocked in syncopated harmony.

Sal tried to hide his face with his hands, but he was shaking too much from the pleasure, so much so he had no control over his body. With Larry moving his length in and out of Sal, the smaller male couldn't help but cry out in bliss, hips bucking, fishnet-clad legs wrapping against Larry’s bare back, pulling him closer.

Larry’s thrusts were becoming less rhythmic, more frantic as the slapping of flesh began to speed up. Then finally, with one flick of his wrist on Sal’s erect cock, the pair came in unison, Larry gasping while Sal let out an elongated moan.

Panting, Larry flopped down beside Sal. The pair stared into each other's eyes for a good twenty seconds before Sal broke the silence.

“Dude, that was fucking amazing.”

The duo laughed, Sal snuggling up to Larry’s chest and Larry wrapping him in his arms. Sal, who was still fully clothed, took out his space buns, that was a wreck from the amount of thrashing he was doing.

“Shit Sal,” Larry chuckled as he observed the bed. “The glitter in your hair got everywhere.”

Post orgasm sleepiness caused the pair to drift off without another word from either of them. The glitter and come stained sheets of Ash’s parent’s bed was a problem that they would deal with in the morning to come. For now, they were going to enjoy sleeping in each other's presence. This night was the first night in years that Sal slept without a nightmare disturbing his slumber.

What was to come of their relationship would be discussed in the future, for now, left ambiguous.

Unlike the song that Sal sang with his band, this story had a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m signing my works just in case something happens to them, like if I have to orphan my works or delete my account. My signature is “Finn D.”  
> Thank you for all of your support. I’m sorry in advance if I have to delete this work.  
> This work was written by “ihopethisdoesntaffectmyfuture” also known as Finn D.
> 
> Also, go read my first Sally Face fic "Deal"! https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911460


End file.
